


Just Want to Be Prepared, That's All:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Daydreaming, Decorating, Decorating The Nursery, Dessert & Sweets, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Interior Decorating, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Organizing, Pregnancy, Pregnant Catherine, Preparation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was reorganizing the nursery for their baby, & Steve checks on her making sure that she isn't overdoing it, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!!*





	Just Want to Be Prepared, That's All:

*Summary: Catherine was reorganizing the nursery for their baby, & Steve checks on her making sure that she isn't overdoing it, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was busy in the nursery that her fiancé, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, had loving put together as a surprise for her, as soon as she hit five months, The Naval Beauty & her man both love things to be organized, so she made sure that everything is in it's place, before their precious daughter, that they just found that they are having, arrives, & graces them with her presence.

 

"Now, I know I am forgetting something", Catherine muttered to herself, as she was going back & forth, she was lucky, that she has this much energy, cause she knew that once the baby came, she was so screwed, cause she will be focusing on motherhood, & joys of it. She turned one more time, & found that she forgot to put the package of diapers under the changing table, & she said thinking to herself, with a satisfying smile, **"There, Now it's perfect"** , as she finished up her work, & she was caught up in the organizing, that she did not hear her hunky boyfriend come in.

 

"I thought you would like something sweet, because you didn't want to stop doing what you are doing," as he handed over a piece of the chocolate cake, that he brought with dinner, on a plate for her. The Former Intelligence Officer smiled, & kissed him, saying, "Thank you, Baby", as she dove into it, as she took a break. Steve loves watching her enjoying herself, while she is in the zone, It makes him feel lucky, & the house a little less lonely.

 

"I think she will love this room, & being & living in it, Cath, You just made it so homey", The Five-O Commander was amazed at what his fiancée pulled off, "No, _**We**_ made it homey, Steve, Our daughter is gonna be so filled with love, she will know that she will be always be safe,  & protected, I just want to be prepared, That's all", Steve smiled, as he loves that thought. "You are so right, We got this", "We do got this, & I will love every moment of sharing this experience with you", Catherine said with a smile, The Former Seal said with a bigger smile, "So will I", & they spent the rest of their time imagining spend time with their daughter in her room, & having pleasant memories to last them a lifetime.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
